After graduation
by The Queen's Saviour
Summary: One-shot. Bella gets to Alice's before the graduation party starts. What happens after their slow-dance at the party?


_A/N: I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

_This is a one-shot I had on my mind for a while. I decided to just try and write it and see what would come out of it. I think it turned out alright. No lemons in this one, just a cute 'love' story. If you don't like girl on girl stories, I suggest you don't read this. Thanks guys! Review if you like, I love to get reviews. They make my day! Enjoy!_

Charlie just dropped me off at the Cullen residence. I told him I was supposed to help Alice with the preparations for the party, but I knew she'd already be done with that. I also knew the family would be out hunting, all of them but Alice. She had asked me if I wanted to come by, before the party started. And so here I was. I waved Charlie goodbye as he wished me a good night. As he disappeared from sight I knocked the door which was instantly opened by a gorgeous looking Alice. She always looked gorgeous and now wasn't an exception. She wore a blue dress which looked very good on her. Suddenly I felt ugly, I wasn't in my party clothes yet and looked a bit messy. Alice hugged me and took me inside. We sat down on the couch and she got me something to drink.

"Can I see the party-room?" I asked her. A mischievous grin appeared on her lips and she shook her head. "No, I want it to be a surprise for you." She had a glint in her eyes which told me that it would be bad, really bad. Knowing Alice it would be over the top, I didn't really like over the top. Not when it came to parties and not when they'd revolve around me.

"Come on, Bella! You'll like it!" Alice whined and she was practically bouncing in her seat. I knew she wanted to show me and it took all her self-control not to.

"Do you want to see your dress?" She asked, probably an attempt to distract herself. I nodded and she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. Into her room, I had spent many hours in this room. Talking, laughing, thinking. Always with Alice. We had been friends from the start, she was really nice to me since Edward introduced us and we got really close after we saved Edward in Italy. I guess you could say that event brought us more together. Edward and I hadn't been really close after that, I loved him and so I forgave him, but it wasn't the same anymore. Too much had changed.

"Tadaaa!" Her high voice broke through my thoughts and I shook my head lightly. Immediately I saw a sad look on Alice's face and I immediately realized she thought the head-shake meant I didn't like the dress. Which was not the case, it was beautiful. Of course, everything Alice did was perfect and so I had trusted her with picking out a beautiful dress for me.

"I thought you'd like it…" she said, softly. I hugged her and squeezed her tight, well… tight in human-standards. "I do like it! Alice, it's beautiful!" After I spoke those words I felt her start bouncing again and so I let go of her.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy you like it, it took me _all_ day to find the perfect dress for you! I literally checked every store in Seattle and Rosalie was so annoyed. I´m really glad you like it. Do you want to try it on? I know it's not time yet but-

"I'd love to try it on!" I interrupted her. I knew if I hadn't she'd probably never stop rambling. She smiled at me and handed me the dress. I took off towards her closet and closed its door behind me. I took off my clothes and forced my body into the dress.

"Are you ready yet?" Alice yelled from outside. The impatient little pixie. I shook my head, laughing, and opened the door. Alice's eyes widened and a cute smile appeared on her face. She started jumping and clapped her hands. "You look so beautiful, Bella!" she squealed. A small smile crept onto my lips and before I could register her movements she hugged me tight. I felt a subtle tingle in my stomach but wasn't surprised. Since we got back to Forks these things were constantly there. Whenever Alice would touch me, the tingles were there. Unlike Edward's touch, I enjoyed hers. I knew I was falling for Alice, and I knew I should stop it. But I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to break my heart. It was impossible, it had happened before, when Edward left. And I couldn't go through that again. And so I endured this… I was with Edward, while she was with Jasper. And I'd secretly be in love with Alice. It wasn't that I didn't love Edward anymore, because I did. I loved him, so much. But it was a different kind of love. Because, like I said, since we got back to Forks, things weren't the same between us. Alice and I had gotten much closed and spent a lot of time together.

Whenever I wasn't with Edward, I'd be with her. She'd take me shopping, to movies, for dinner, for walks in the forest. We'd walk hand in hand, she'd hug me, kiss my cheek and play dress-up with me. I didn't like her playing dress-up with me, I didn't like shopping. I didn't like it if other people would pay for me. And she did, she paid for my dinner, my clothes, my ticket to the cinema. She'd pay everything. But it was her, it was Alice. And Alice could do whatever she wished, I could never get mad at her. Not for such stupid little things.

"Bella? Are you in there, somewhere?" She was waving her hand in front of my face and with a smile on my face I smacked it away. She erupted in little giggles and oh, how I loved this sound. I undressed myself again and got back to my normal clothes. Alice hung the dress somewhere in her oversized closet and we sat on her bed.

"Can I do your nails?" How could I say no to that? She was doing the puppy-eyes again, like she always did and I sighed. "Sure," I smiled at her and she clapped her hands again. She jumped off the bed and leapt to a cabinet in the corner of her room, when she got back she carried a small box in which I assumed was the nail polish and all the other stuff she used. She took my hand and there were the tingles again. I smiled to myself and let her have her way with my nails. She visibly enjoyed it and when she was finally done she kissed my cheek.

"How many people are coming to the party again?" I asked her, she'd told me many times. But I never really remembered it. The question made her laugh out loud and she shook her head. "I don't know, Bella. I invited about 70 people, but maybe there will be some uninvited and unexpected guests." The number scared me. 70 people? That were way too many people, I wasn't even sure if I knew 70 people. She saw the shock on my face and tried to calm me down. She stroked my hand with her long, pale fingers and whispered something to me. I didn't catch it though and I didn't really care either. Just the feeling of her fingers on my hand were soothing me and soon my heartbeat was at its normal pace again.

"You alright? Don't worry, Bells. I'll be here, and so will Edward. He will distract you and keep you away from the crowd, if that's what you wish," she smiled reassuringly. I nodded at her. No, that was not what I wished. But I couldn't tell her what I really wished, could I? No, because it would ruin everything. It would ruin my friendship, my relationship. She smiled and kissed my cheek again. The place where her lips touched my skin started to tingle immediately and when I looked into her eyes I could see they were dark. She was hungry, thirsty, whatever.

"Alice, you need to hunt!" I shrieked. I knew she wanted me to come over but I never thought of her necessity to hunt.

"I'll go when the others get back. Besides that, I'm not really that hungry." We got off the bed and got downstairs, Jasper and Edward came in through the backdoor. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips. I desperately tried to make myself feel in love with him, so Jasper wouldn't suspect. But I couldn't manage, as his lips touched mine I imagined feeling the tingles I used to feel. The tingles I felt whenever Alice touched me. But they weren't there, and it frustrated me to no end.

"Bella, don't be so frustrated. It will be alright," Jasper smiled at me. Of course he thought I was frustrated because of the party. Little did he know. I smiled back at him, a stinging feeling hit my stomach as he kissed Alice. She giggled and kissed him back. This hurt, so much. I wanted to be the one to make her giggle like that, I wanted to be the one to feel her lips pressed on mine. Life was so unfair.

"So, Bella, I'm so glad you invited me! It's so sad to see you take off to Alaska! Promise me we will see each other again?" Jessica had been rambling on for quite some time now and she was seriously getting on my nerves. I promised her, for the 5th time that day that we'd see each other again, but deep down I hoped I could get away with breaking the promise. I'd be more than happy to get rid of that girl. Mike had been hitting on me all night, that guy really had no shame. Even though Edward had been around me all the time Mike dared to talk to me. He was getting on my nerves too. As I looked to the spot Alice and Jasper had been I saw her bouncing off my way. She held two CD cases in her hands and pulled me away from the still rambling Jessica.

"Bella! Which CD do you think is best suitable?" A sweet smile was on her lips and I had just lost my voice. I looked at the cases. One was a CD with older music, like… 80's, and the other was with slow music.

"I really feel like slow-dancing. But I don't know, do you think the others will like it?" She asked me. I thought about this and looked around the crowd. Most of them came in pairs, they'd probably like to slow-dance for a bit.

"I think they will. Just give them a few songs and then put in the other CD," I suggested and she nodded. She quickly hugged me, grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the CD-player.

"Al, why are you dragging me along?" I couldn't deny that I liked it, though. Because I did, I liked the feeling of her hand on mine, I loved it. On the other side of the room I could see Edward talking to Rosalie and Emmett, he seemed to be enjoying himself. When I let my eyes wander some more I saw Jasper dancing with Esme and Carlisle. It made me laugh, Carlisle and Esme looked so happy together. The way they loved each other still after so many years gave me hope. And they were really beautiful together. Alice came to a stop and as I didn't realize I bumped into her. She of course didn't move an inch which caused me to almost fall. For a second I was scared of history repeating itself, what if I'd fall and bleed. What if they'd move again? Could I handle that? No, I couldn't. Before I hit the ground Alice's strong arms caught me, no harm done. Her face was really close to mine now and I felt her cold breath on my neck. She got me back to my feel and started to giggle. I had stopped breathing as soon as I noticed I was about to fall and quickly took a deep breath. Right, air. That was what I needed.

"I was dragging you along because I want your first slow-dance!" Her eyes were shining brightly and who was I to refuse her? I hated dancing, she knew that. My first ever slow dance was with a casted leg, at the prom, with Edward. He had lifted me so I didn't really have to do anything. But this was going to be a whole lot different. Alice wouldn't lift me, that would be suspicious. I would actually have to dance. The mere thought of that scared me, what if I'd disappoint her, what if I'd really screw it all up? I couldn't dance, I just… couldn't.

"Alice, I don't dance," I muttered. I felt bad, letting her down wasn't on my list of favorite things to do.

"Yes you do, and you'll dance with me. Come on, Bella? I promise you it will be alright! I can tell," she pointed at her temple and I knew she'd had a vision of this. I sighed and nodded. She quickly popped the CD in and dragged me along to the dance-floor. I felt her small, slender arms on my hips and my arms instantly wrapped themselves around her neck. We danced, I didn't fall. She let her head rest on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. Being this close to Alice felt amazing. Really, fantastic! Alice's cold breath tickled my neck and after a few minutes of being this intimate I felt her cold lips on my neck. She seemed to be kissing my neck. Alice Cullen was kissing my neck! Oh my God! Then I felt her stiffen and she stepped away from me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I was confused. Very confused.

"Bella? I'm so sorry,"

"For what, Alice? You didn't do anything wrong!" I smiled at her and took her cold hand in mine. She looked up at me and smiled. "I kissed your neck, Bella. I lost control for a second," she was looking down at her shoes again. She regretted that? That wasn't a good sign. Oh, who was I kidding? How could I think she'd like me like that? Why would she even have feelings for me when she had Jasper to come home to. I then felt two muscled arms around my waist and knew that Edward had come back to claim me.

"How come that little pixie gets you to dance and I don't?" he asked me, laughing. I shrugged and kissed his cheek. "Don't know, guess she's just convincing like that," I let my thoughts wander. I thought of Alice, of the feeling of her cold lips on my pulse point. She could have bitten me and it scared me to know that I wouldn't have minded if she did. Edward chuckled and we danced for a little while. As soon as the song was over Alice started the 80's CD. Edward and I danced for another 30 minutes and that's when Alice came skipping towards us. Edward had a slightly annoyed look on his face but remained polite and nice. "Can I help you, Alice?"

"Yeah, uhm… Bella? Will you take a walk with me?" She said, with her sweetest smile and the puppy-eyes. As if I would have said no. I nodded and kissed Edward quickly before Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. She made me jump on her back and ran off into the woods.

"Where are you taking me, Alice?" I yelled. I knew I didn't have to, she would have heard me anyway. But it was just an automatic move.

"To some place I want to take you to. I promise to keep you safe, Bella." That wasn't what I was worried about. I knew that Alice would keep me safe. A few seconds later we were at a clearing, it was pitch black outside and I couldn't see a thing but Alice's skin, which was so pale the moonlight reflected on it. She took my hand and walked me to the center of the field. We sat down on a fallen tree, which now functioned as a bench.

"Bella, I want to apologize to you. I made a wrong move, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry if I scared you, that wasn't my intention. I just… I lost control for a second," she was looking at our linked hands. I laced my fingers with hers and made her look up to me. She did.

"I'm not scared, or angry, or whatever you think I am. It's okay, Alice. I…" I couldn't continue. I'd say the wrong thing.

"You…?"

"Nothing, forget about it. You probably already saw it anyway," sometimes I really hated her visions. They could be so unwanted and embarrassing.

"I did, but I still want to hear you say it," she smiled at me and her free hand cupped my cheek.

"You… what?"

"I want you to say what you were going to."

"I… I liked it, Alice. I like your touch," I was embarrassed. I knew she didn't return my feelings and so I had no idea why she wanted me to say it.

"I like touching you," she said, she removed her hand from my cheek and looked at her feet again. Say what? I questioned myself, did I hear that correctly? Was she actually telling me she liked touching me? What was that supposed to mean?

"Bella? I love you," she looked me in the eyes and I saw the sincerity in hers. She squeezed my hand a little and my cheeks turned red. "I love you, too, Alice. I really do," I embraced her and kissed her neck. Where her pulse-point once was. Her hands rubbed my back and one of her hands ran through my hair. I loved the feeling of this. I still couldn't understand this was really happening. It couldn't be happening. I'd probably wake up and realize none of this was real. I pulled back and looked at her face. I then pinched myself, which caused her to giggle. I smiled at her.

"What are you hurting yourself for?" She didn't seem to understand.

"Just making sure this is not some kind of dream," I mumbled. Her face softened and she took both of my hands in hers, she looked into my eyes. "It's not a dream." Those were her only words before her lips found mine. I kissed her, she kissed me. I felt her lips move against mine, and despite the coldness and them being hard it felt so very nice, much nicer than Edward's lips. I felt ashamed for admitting it, but they did. It was so much softer. Edward's kisses were always so tense, like he constantly had to restrain himself from biting my lips off. Alice's kiss seemed to come natural. No worries there, no tension, no biting. Too bad, I wouldn't have minded a little biting. Edward had been ignoring my requests to make me like him and his family so I wouldn't mind if Alice just went for that. But now, I wouldn't dwell on that. I would focus on the kiss, solely on the kiss. I was kissing a goddess, I was kissing Alice and my mind couldn't comprehend. Goosebumps were all over me and I loved the feeling of it. Mere seconds later I felt Alice's tongue on my bottom lip and I granted her access, of course! I opened my mouth a little and felt her tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues entwined and she tasted divine. It was perfect, the moment was perfect, Alice was perfect, everything was perfect. For a few minutes, life was perfect. And then she stopped the kiss.

"We should head back…"


End file.
